Home AU: For LostInLost18's Ficcing Contest
by XFreshPairOfEyesX
Summary: Charlie promised to help Charlotte get home. Oneshot. First story on FF :  R&R please :D  FF wreaked my format a bit here @ @ Cheers Fanfiction


**A/N: Hi! So I'm **_**xFreshPairOfEyesx**_** or Lise :) This is my first story/oneshot posted on Fanfiction, so I hope you like it :D **

**Written for **_**LostInLost18**_**'s Lost Ficcing Contest! It's still open so enter while you can!**

_**~Lise**_

"_It's so horrible, isn't it?"_

"_Poor dear must be taking it so hard."_

"_I know. I still can't believe he died."_

That was all Charlotte Lewis heard as she walked through the dense jungle. The bald man, John Locke walked a few feet ahead of her. As they walked along she kept hearing people talk about someone having died. _They're surprised that someone died? On this island, I'm not. _She was jolted out of her thoughts by Locke talking to her.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Well seeing as I've been held captive by a bald loon and his cronies, I'm doing just dandy." She growled in response.

"It's not my fault they don't trust you." He replied calmly.

"Oh really? Then whose was it?" she rolled her eyes.

"Charlie's."

"Well. If he thinks I'm so evil when he hasn't even met me, let me speak to him."

"You can't."

"Why not!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Because he's dead."

"What?"

"Charlie Pace is dead." He replied before walking off.

"_But Mum!"_

"_No buts Charlotte. You are going to school and that's final." Charlotte looked up at her mother. She was tying Charlotte's long curly red hair in a ponytail as she tugged nervously at her red, white and navy uniform. _

"_Anyway it's only for the next two weeks, and then we're gone. Okay?" _

"_But then we'll just be doing it all over again!" Her mum nodded in response. _

_The old red car pulled into the large concrete car park of her new school. It was a large red brick building with a tarmac playground and grassy areas lined with benches. There we're kids, old and young scattered around. Saying hello to friends and saying goodbye to their parents._

"_Good luck sweetie." Her mum kissed her on the forehead then got back into the car and drove off. A little while later at lunch time Charlotte sat on the swings. She didn't know why she liked swings so much. Maybe it reminded her of somewhere… Some of the older kids sauntered past, followed by a smaller, blond boy. They all sat down on the benches except for the boy._

"_Oh just sod off, would you Charles." one of the older boys said mockingly._

"_My name is Charlie!" he yelled back angrily. The boy wasn't far from Charlotte's age._

_The older boy continued to taunt the younger one, until finally a ditzy girl beside him interrupted._

"_Just leave it Liam." She giggled, tugging on his arm for him to stand up. They walked away with they're friends leave Charlie on his own sitting on the bench. The bell rang and people started heading inside. Except for Charlotte and Charlie. Charlotte could hear the boy sobbing silently as she stood up. _

"_You'll be late if you don't hurry." She yelled over to him. His head sprung up, surprised that someone else was there. _

"_I, um, I was just, g- getting up." He mumbled, straightening up. Feeling bad for him, she walked over and sat down. _

"_Don't worry. When you're older with a successful job and a wife and kids, and he's living in a shabby apartment with no job, you'll be having the last laugh." Then he did, kind of._

"_Thanks for the support." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Charlie." _

"_I gathered." She replied, shaking his hand. "Charlotte"_

"_Charlotte, like the new kid Charlotte?" _

"_That would be me." She grimaced._

"_What. Is something wrong?" He asked._

"_Oh nothing, it's just… I'm always just 'Charlotte the new kid.' That's all." He nodded. _

"_So where did you move from." He asked._

"_London. But I was only there for a month. And I'm only here for two weeks." He nodded again._

"_Right, where were you born?" Charlotte paused, trying to think of an answer._

"_Well, I'm not sure. Not here anyway." Charlie just cocked his eyebrow._

"_What like Mars?" she laughed. _

"_No, some place. I don't know how to get there. Even if I wanted to go, Mum won't take me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She says we can't go back. It's against the rules." She rolled her eyes. "But hey, rules are made to be broken right?"_

"_Yeah… Liam breaks a lot of rules." _

"_Is he your brother?"_

"_Unfortunately." He paused._

"_I wished I could go there. Wherever I'm from." Charlotte said._

"_I can help you, if you want." He replied._

"_Help me with what?"_

"_Get home. I can help you get home."_

_She laughed at his remark. "Hey I'm being serious!" he said, gently pushing her. "I promise"_

"_Okay, okay! Jeez I'm sorry. You can help me so."_

"_Good."_

"_So what are your hobbies?" she asked him._

"_I like to play guitar! I swear I'm gonna be in a band when I'm older" He smirked. "What about you?"_

"_Hmm, I want to dig up old stuff. Like dinosaurs y'know. Or something like that anyway." She paused and looked around. Checking her watch she jumped up. "We should go." Charlie nodded and jumped up, following Charlotte as she ran towards the school._

"Excuse me," Charlotte nervously approached one of the survivors. "What happened to Charlie Pace?" she asked a young blonde woman carrying a baby.

"Why do you want to know?" she snarled.

"Because apparently he's the reason nobody around here _trusts _me." Locke appeared out of nowhere beside the blonde.

"It's okay Claire, I've got it." So she walked off, fussing over her baby.

"So, what happened to Charlie!" Charlotte snapped.

"Well, it's a long story. But anyway. He dived under the ocean to a Dharma station to open up the phone lines for Naomi to call you only to be attacked by some others. Long story short he drowned so you could get here." Locke replied.

"That wasn't long.

"I suppose it wasn't." and he walked off again. She kept walking.

_I can help you get home. _It drifted through her head.

She gasped.

Charlie kept his promise.

_Charlie got her home. _

_Fin_


End file.
